Cancer is a disease that ravages both human and animals. The term “cancer” means tumors or neoplasms, including malignant neoplasms, characterized by uncontrolled growth. Unlike normal cells, cancer cells are atypical in structure and do not have specialized functions. They compete with normal cells for nutrients, eventually killing normal tissue. Cancerous, or malignant, tissue can remain localized, invading only neighboring tissue, or can spread to other tissues or organs via the lymphatic system or blood (i.e., metastasize); virtually all tissues and organs are susceptible. It is a disease that is highly unpredictable and has a very high mortality rate. The current treatments for cancer include chemotherapy, surgery and radiation treatments. These radical treatment procedures are highly detrimental to the patient. For example, the typical chemotherapeutic agent is cytotoxic and has a very narrow therapeutic range. Therefore, the chemotherapeutic agent must be carefully administered at a dose that will kill cancer cells but not kill normal cells. These chemotherapeutic agents often leave the patient sick and weakened and are only minimally effective in treating the cancer.
What is needed is a composition and method for treating cancer that is not harmful to the patent but at the same time is effective in killing the cancer cells. Ideally, the composition and method can be used in combination with other agents.